


Angel With A Shotgun

by CrimsonWolfKo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonWolfKo/pseuds/CrimsonWolfKo
Summary: Inspired by the song Angel with a Shotgun. LoLu, GaLe. Loke, Gajeel and Gray are a famous 3-man band who go back to their hometown for their last show of the season. Love and drama is never too far away from them as they try to balance their band life with their personal lives. It doesn't help that the new girl in town is in love with the guitarist, while the singer is in love with the girl. Loke has to somehow win over Lucy's heart and show her that he is the one for her. An old flame of his threatens the budding relationship and brings everything the two had built throughout the story, crashing down... that is... until she learns the truth and hears his new song.Some smut. **





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is one of three stories following a 3-man band formed out of friendship. They all have to face hardships in their lives as they try to find love and themselves. This first story was inspired by the anime Nana for a few parts, and also a song by The Cab (which I will reference later on in the last chapter). It is AU taking place in modern time but magic is still usable by each caster.  
I happen to have multiple songs in each one of the three stories I am going to post, and I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM! I will give credit to the artists in each chapter the song is seen in.  
This was one of my very first stories I had ever written on Fanfiction and I would like to share it on AO3 as well. Please excuse any mistakes I have missed! (I am not the best speller or writer for that matter, so please do not judge me on things I have missed! Also, I know I happen to switch tenses a lot while writing, I’ve gotten better about it over the years but again, please excuse anything that I miss while reediting these chapters!)

Lucy closed her cell phone after talking with her best friend and old college roommate, Levy McGarden. The blonde-haired girl was going to move in with her old friend since her parents had both just passed away and her grandmother could no longer take care of her. Lucy inherited some money from her parents and told Levy she could help out with the rent and that she would get a job as soon as possible. Levy simply told her not to worry about it, but told Lucy she was more than welcome to help out with the groceries. The two girls haven’t seen each other in a few years, so both were very excited to see each other. Lucy boarded the train in Hargeon, headed to Magnolia. She only took one suitcase with her to make her travel a bit easier. Opening the last cart door, she looked around before closing it behind her._ ‘The train is really packed today…’_ She thought to herself. Lucy noticed an empty seat with a man sitting on the other side of the booth. She walked over and smiled at the young man who looked roughly about her age. “Hey! Is it ok if I sit here? Every cart on this train seems to be full.”

  
The man looked up at the girl and smiled. “No please, sit.” Lucy thanked him and sat down, setting her suitcase on the spot next to her. She sighed contently and put her hands in her lap. The man had his elbow on the window and his chin lightly resting on it. He was wearing a green jacket with a fur hood. The open jacket revealed an orange shirt that matched his orange hair. It was spiked wildly. He had a small hoop earring with two small studs right above it on his left ear. His pants were dark and slightly baggy, but they seemed to match his outfit perfectly. He had olive green eyes that hid behind blue-tinted sun glasses.

  
Feeling a bit awkward, Lucy decided to break the ice and began to speak. “My name’s Lucy!” She said with a kind and gentle smile, extending her hand out to the man. Olive-green eyes looked from her hand to her smiling face. After a short pause, he leaned in and smiled back at her, shaking her hand in return.

  
“Loke.” He responded. As he leaned back in his seat, he continued. “So what brings you to this train on this fine evening?” He said with a slight flirty tone and a raised brow, full of curiosity.

  
Lucy looked down at her feet. “Well… my grandmother couldn’t keep me in her house anymore so I asked my old roommate if I could move in with her for a while. I also have another reason for why I’m headed for Magnolia… but I’m sure you don’t want to hear it.” She said as she waved her hand nervously as a slight blush crossed over her cheeks.

  
“Well I’m in need of a good story for this long train ride, so go ahead and tell me.” Loke said as he continued to smile at her, causing the blonde-haired girl to look up at him with excitement, unable to contain herself as she spoke.

  
“Well, you see… there’s this really famous band that lives there, and I’m totally in love with them! Especially the guitarist, Gray Fullbuster! He’s so hunky and he totally rocks the guitar!! I’m not saying that the singer and the drummer aren’t totally awesome, but there’s something about Gray that I just…” Lucy sighed as her cheeks blushed bright pink as she thought about the man she had admired for so long. “My friend got some tickets for their show at the end of the year and I just can’t wait to go see them! Of course, I will need to buy like, everything they have for sale before the show so I’m going to get a job as soon as I reach Magnolia and save up as much money as I can!” She raised her fists in determination as her brows crossed and her chocolate brown eyes looked off into the distance, clearly imagining herself somewhere else entirely.

  
“Fullbuster, huh?” The orange-haired man said to himself, keeping his eyes and smile on her. “That name kinda sounds familiar… what’s the band’s name?”

  
Lucy gasped as her eyes rounded. “Oh my gosh! I completely forgot to mention that! I just get so worked up I forget that some people don’t know what I’m talking about! They’re called The Iron Lions.” She blushed and brought her hands to her cheeks. “I just can’t wait to see them on stage! They are so amazing!! Oh! I actually have a magazine I bought today to read while I rode the train.” Lucy giggled to herself. “I didn’t think I was going to have anyone to talk to.” She pulled her suitcase towards her and unzipped one of the sides. She reached into her suitcase and pulled out a magazine. Lucy wasted no time in finding the section all about the band she had just referred to. Her slender finger pointed at the first person listed on the page. “Ok, so! This is Gajeel Redfox; he’s the band’s drummer. Kinda scary lookin’ if you ask me.” Her finger shifted to the middle of the page, pointing out the second person listed. “This is Leo, he’s the singer. His voice is so amazing! I’m not that crazy about his outfit though. He just looks… out of place almost? I mean, I feel like the band is going for a harder look altogether, but I just don’t see Leo being like the other two and all.” Lucy let out a soft squeal as her finger shifted down to the last person on the page. “And this is Gray Fullbuster! The guitarist. Oh man, just looking at his picture makes me melt!” Her cheeks grew a darker shade of red as she held the magazine to her chest.

  
“Sounds like you are really excited to see them live.” Loke said with a laugh.

  
Lucy set the magazine down on the seat and looked up at him. Her right hand moving to the back of her golden hair to rub her head in embarrassment. “Yeah… I can’t help it. Their music is so… inspiring!” The blonde-haired girl brought her hand to the front of her body, her index finger pointed up as she started to explain. “The singer really knows how to sing to your very soul! I read that he writes all the lyrics to every song and the other two help with the music aspect of it all.” Her hand fell to her lap lightly as her eyes closed happily, her smile forming from ear to ear. “If I ever get to meet them, I think it would be a dream come true!”

  
Loke smirked and adjusted his shades on the bridge of his nose. “Maybe one day your dream will come true, Miss Lucy.” Seeing her cheeks blush slightly at his comment, Loke smiled at her once more before he looked back out the window, awaiting the stop at Magnolia. Lucy picked up the magazine at her side and started to read the articles within its pages.

  
Hours had passed before the loud whistle could be heard. The train had begun to slow down to a halt, its destination nearing. The conductor came on the PA system and announced they had reached Magnolia and would be allowing their passengers to exit the train in just a few minutes. Lucy gathered up her things and followed Loke out of the booth. They waited for the train to come to a complete stop and stepped out once the sliding doors had opened. Once they were off the train, Loke turned to Lucy.

  
“Well it was very nice meeting you Lucy.” He held out his hand to her. She reached her hand out to shake his. The blonde-haired girls’ eyes rounded with surprise as the man gripped her hand lightly and brought it to his lips, kissing her soft skin lightly. He couldn’t hide his smirk as he stood up straight, adjusting his own bag over his shoulder. “Perhaps we will see each other again, gorgeous.” Lucy’s face turned a rosy color after those words left his lips. His words were smooth and just seemed to roll off his tongue. Loke smiled as he turned and walked away, leaving Lucy in her spot, holding her hand up to her chest.

  
“Lucy! Hey!!”

  
The blonde-haired girl turned around and saw her old friend running to greet her. “Levy!!” Lucy shouted as she raised her arm and waved her hand in excitement.

  
Loke walked over to an all-black parked limo and put his hand on the open door, his body turning just in time to see Lucy greeting her friend that met her up at the station. He recognized the young friend and smiled, knowing full well that he would see that young blonde woman again very soon. He dipped down and entered the dimly lit vehicle, shutting the door behind him after settling into his seat.

  
“It’s about time you showed up… we’ve been waiting in here for hours!” A gruff and clearly grumpy voice said as the door closed.

  
Loke looked to the drummer who had his arms stretched out over the limo seat; he was munching on some metal pieces as he eyed the orange-haired man in annoyance. His attire was mostly all black. His shirt had no sleeves and was torn at the ends. He wore fingerless leather gloves and white baggy pants with heavy, dark colored boots. His hair was black as a raven’s feather and wildly spiked back. He had metal studs almost everywhere that could be seen on his body along with scars running over his arms. With studs where his eye brows should be, he sat there glaring at the orange haired singer.

  
“Oh cut him some slack, Gajeel. The train probably left late from Hargeon.” The man with the dark blue hair said on the other side of the limo. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black tank underneath. He had loose black pants on with brown boots. The dark blue haired man dawned a scar above his left eye on forehead and had dark blue eyes to match his hair. His only choice of accessories was a grey bracelet on his right wrist and a silver necklace with a cross hanging loosely around his neck.

  
Olive-green eyes closed lightly as Loke sighed, a slight frown forming over his lips. “Yes, unfortunately the train did leave a bit late. Thank you Gray.”

  
“Yeah, and then you were trying to pick up Blondie over there. Probably another groupie.” Gajeel said teasingly with a smirk.

  
The dark-haired guitarist brought a hand to his face, rubbing his eyebrow roughly. “Please don’t tell me you were keeping us here for hours because you were trying to pick up chicks again, Loke.” His hand fell into his lap as he shook his head disapprovingly. “Man, always flirting with girls, proclaiming to be the ladies’ man of the group just because you’re the singer.” Gray added.

  
Loke just laughed a bit and ran his hand through his orange mane. “No boys… I’m afraid that she was longing after another heart. I was just giving a friendly goodbye kiss on the hand is all. Nothing more.”

  
“Well then let’s get the hell out of here! I’m all out of metal and I’m still hungry!” Gajeel shouted to the driver and kicked at the bottom of the limo. The driver jumped as he felt the power of the kick all the way from the back of the vehicle and started the car. The limo sped away from the station and headed to the hotel where the men were currently staying at.

* * *

Levy’s arms wrapped around her friend tightly, excited to see her friend after so long. “I can’t believe you’re really here!”

Lucy hugged her short friend back just as tight. “I know! It’s been too long!”

  
The petite girl was first to break up the embrace so she could quickly reach for Lucy’s suitcase. Lucy protested but Levy ignored her. “Don’t worry about this Lu, it’s the least I can do since we have to walk back to the apartment.”

  
Lucy smiled and followed her. “Yeah, but it’s still my suitcase, Levy. Really, I can just carry it myself.” She said as she reached out for the handle in her friends’ hand.

  
The blue-haired girl twisted her body to the side, shielding the suitcase in her hand from the blonde-haired girl. “I said I’ve got it Lucy! You had a long ride in and I’m going to carry this for you!” Lucy knew it was pointless to continue trying to take back her suitcase, so she let out a huff and continued walking next to her friend.

  
Levy was slightly shorter than Lucy, and her hair was blue as the sky. She usually kept it all held back by a headband, but today she had her blue hair tied back in a ponytail with her bangs hanging down over her face. She was wearing a cute little green dress with a strap going around her neck. It had white trim and a white bow on the green strap around her neck. She wore green sandals on her small feet and had a slight skip in her step with a sweet smile on her face.

  
“You seem really chipper today Levy. Anything interesting happen while I’ve been away?” Lucy asked with smirk. The blue haired girl giggled and looked over to Lucy.

  
“Well... I’ve been seeing someone for about a year now. And you won’t believe who it is!” The blue-haired girl said in response.

  
“Tell me Levy!! Don’t keep secrets from me. I am your best friend after all!” Lucy said as she wrapped an arm around Levys’ neck causing the shorter girl to giggle and shook her head.

  
“Nope! This time I’m not gonna tell you anything! You’ll meet him later tonight, I promise! I’ve invited him over with a couple of his friends!”

  
Lucy pushed her lips together and gave a pout to her friend as she took back her arm. “At least tell me one of them is cute and single!”

Levy laughed heartily and shook her head. “I guess you’ll just have to wait and see for yourself later on!"

  
The blonde-haired girl smiled as she nudged her friends’ side. “You’re so mean. I haven’t seen you in forever and you won’t tell me anything about the guy you have been seeing for a year or the friends he’s bringing over! How cruel!”

  
The short girl stopped in front of a large windowed store and pointed inside. “How about we get our minds off of relationships and get some groceries for tonight?”

  
Lucy looked up to the shops sign above their heads and quickly nodded in agreement. “At least let me buy whatever we get from here. It’s the least I can do since you’re letting me live with you for a while now.

  
The blue-haired girl grinned. “That sounds like a good plan, but maybe let me help pay for some things. My boyfriend and his friends tend to eat a lot whenever they come over.”

  
The taller girl looked at Levy in shock as they stepped inside. “You mean to tell me they come over often?!”

  
Levy shrugged her shoulders. “Well, not that often, but often enough.”

  
The blonde-haired girl couldn’t believe her ears. Levy wasn’t usually one to hang out with anyone but her back in their college days and now she’s saying that she has company over often. Lucy shook her head in disbelief. ‘I guess a lot has changed since we graduated college. But I’m glad to know she’s been doing well. I can only hope that her relationship with her boyfriend is good and that she’s happy.’ The blonde smiled as she pushed all her thoughts from her mind, eager to see what all this little shop had to offer in the ways of groceries.

  
When they had finally arrived at Levy’s apartment, Levy was explaining that it was a newer building built five years ago that had ten floors built into it. It even had its own private garden and pool for the residents. Lucy stood in front of the building in awe and Levy just giggled at her. “Come on Lucy, this is nothing compared to the inside of the building! And I got lucky; I’m on the first floor!” They walked through the double doors into the building and headed down the long hallway to Levy’s door at the very end. The blue-haired girl unlocked the door and pushed it open. Lucy once again stood there, not believing what she was seeing. The apartment was massive. There was a kitchen with all new appliances, and an open window frame in the wall. There was a round, padded booth with a quilted pattern, and table in the middle of it all. The living room had a couch up against the wall in the middle and chairs on either side of it with a cute little coffee table in the center. There was a flat screen TV sitting on a stand a few feet away.

  
“Wow Levy… this place is so nice. And the rent isn’t that expensive? I’m surprised.” Lucy said as she continued to explore.

  
Levy set down the groceries on the kitchen counter and started putting them away. “Well, I do some extra work for the owner of the building. He owns a library in town and I help him off the clock so he knocks down the rent a bit.” She smiles. “He really is a nice man; I’ve known him for many years now. So when he offered me this place, I was more than happy to take it!”

  
Lucy walked into the kitchen and looked to Levy. “That’s really cool, Lev. But like I said, I’m going to go find a job after I settle in so I can help you out with the rent. I don’t want to become a freeloader or anything like that.”

  
“Oh, Levy, you’re back. And you brought a friend I see.” A deep voice said coming from the hallway where the two bedrooms were located.

  
Lucy turned and expected to see a person standing behind her, but instead, found a cat. He was all black with a small scar on his left eye. His ears looked more like one of a wild panther, and his tail looked slightly longer than that of a normal cat. Lucy jumped back, completely surprised. “A cat?! When did you get a cat Levy?!”

  
“Well actually, that’s my boyfriends’ cat.” The short girl made her way over and picked up the small creature, snuggling him in her arms. “And his name is Pantherlily! Or Lily for short!” Pantherlily blushed and scowled at her, reminding her not to call him that.

  
Lucy laughed. “Wow, your boyfriend sounds like he’s such a sweet guy. Having a cat and letting him stay here with you. Doesn’t he have his own place?”

  
“Well he never is in one place for very long. He stays in hotels and sometimes he’ll stay here, but he just wants Lily to be somewhere familiar so he won’t get so upset when he’s not here to love on him. Isn’t that right Lily?” Levy said as she snuggled the black cat once again. She set Pantherlily down and looked at Lucy. “Come on Lucy, I’ll show you to your room.”

  
The girls made their way down the skinny hallway, and turned into the empty room on the right. The room was a little small, but still looked quite cozy. There was a bed, a nightstand, a desk and dresser included with the room. The window had a little space to sit on with a couple of pillows on each side. There was a closet and another door next to it. “What’s in there, Levy?” Lucy asked with curiosity.

  
Levy strolled over to the other door and opened it. “It’s the master bathroom! It has two sinks, a shower and even a bathtub! It looks more like a Jacuzzi, but it’s a tub none of the less.”

  
“But this is your apartment, wouldn’t you want this room for the master bathroom?” The blonde-haired girl asked with a raised brow.

  
“I may have forgotten to mention that there are two master bathrooms in this apartment. My room is slightly bigger, but other than that, everything is the same! The man who built this building wanted to make things fair for multiple roommates in one apartment.” The short girl explained as she shut the door leading to the bathroom and headed for the hallway outside. Lucy couldn’t believe it. How could Levy come across such an awesome person?! She thought to herself as she followed her friend back to the narrow hallway. ‘Maybe one day I’ll get to meet this guy who has helped Levy out so much!’ Lucy thought with a smile.

  
The blue-haired girl made her way back to the kitchen and started preparing dinner. Lucy took a seat in the padded booth, watching her friend cook. “Say didn’t you tell me that you were writing a book Levy?”

  
Her friend nodded in response. “Yes, I have. But it’s definitely not ready for prying eyes!” A buzzing sound from the door made both girls look up. Levy grinned as she looked at her friend. “Say Lucy, can you go answer the door? I can’t because I’m cooking and I don’t want to keep our invited guests waiting.”

  
“Sure!” Lucy said as she got up from her spot at the table and went to the door. ‘This is it! I’m finally going to meet the man that has stolen Levy’s heart! Oh! I’m so excited to see him! I bet he’s exactly like Levy in every way!’ The blonde-haired girl took hold of the doorknob and swung it open quickly without looking through the peep hole to see who was here. Her eyes widened as they saw the giant of a man standing in the doorway. “Y-You’re…--”

* * *

**AN: And so, the first chapter comes to an end. I made a lot of edits, even took out and completely redid part of the ending there from when I first posted this story 3+ years ago.**   
** I know I am not the best writer out there, but I promise my writing does get better throughout each story. I’m trying not to change too much from the chapters as I make edits because I like to see how far I’ve come through each story, but I can only hope you all will continue to read and enjoy them as I try to post up new chapters weekly or every couple of days. I will also be posting up some of my other works as well, but it will take some time since I am busy trying to write new chapters and will have to go back and edit through the old ones before posting.**   
** Thank you all so much for reading, and if you leave a comment in any chapter, I will be sure to respond as soon as I can!**


	2. Discovery

Gajeel was standing in front of her, with a wide smile across his face and his arm resting on the door frame, his crimson eyes landed on the blonde-haired girl. “So, you must be Lucy, eh?”

  
Lucy gasped as her cheeks blushed. “H-How do you know my name?! And why are you here right now? Am I dreaming?! Oh my god… I have to be dreaming right now! The drummer to the Iron Lions is standing in front of me!”

  
The wide grin formed into a frown almost immediately, his eyes just seeing another fangirl standing in front of him. “Man, you talk a lot….” Gajeel said as he stood in the doorway, his arms moving across his chest.

  
“Gajeel! Come on in! Dinner will be done in a little bit!” Levy called from the kitchen. Lucy stepped aside and let him in, closing the door behind her when a foot stepped in the doorway and prevented her from closing it all the way.

  
“Hey don’t forget about us now.” The golden-haired girl turned her body and opened the door back up; her eyes rounding once more. Loke and Gray stood there with their arms full of bags. Loke had a smile on his face, and Gray just looked annoyed. Lucy let them both in, her mouth still agape. After she shut the door, she stood there for a minute, lost in thought.

  
_‘I can’t believe this… the most popular band of all time is in my new apartment. Which one is Levy’s boyfriend?! Oh my gosh, I hope it’s not Gray. Maybe it's Loke---_‘ Her thoughts stopped immediately. She turned to face the three men in her dining room. She looked right at Loke and pointed at him. “Wait… you’re Leo?! You told me your name is Loke!!”

  
He looked at her and let out an awkward chuckle. He brought a hand up behind his head and rubbed his hair, feeling slightly guilty he never really told Lucy the truth about him while they rode the train together. “Yeah, well… I use a different name on stage. My name really is Loke, though.” His olive-green eyes looked at her apologetically.

  
“So, wait, which one of you is Levy’s boyfriend?” She looks to Gray and Loke. Both men looked at each other then back at her, shaking their heads and laughing. Lucy looked confused and turned her attention towards Gajeel who had left the dining room and walked over to Levy in the kitchen. He came up behind her and wrapped his big arms around the girls’ tiny waist, pulling her up slightly off the ground. He kissed her head and set her back down gently. Lucy’s mouth dropped. “Are you serious?! Her boyfriend is Gajeel?!?”

  
Levy giggled at Lucy’s reaction as she brought some food to the table. “Sorry for the shock, Lucy. I just thought I’d give ya one more surprise for when you came into town.” A hazel eye winked at her friend. “Plus, I didn’t think you were going to believe me if I told you that I was dating the drummer of your favorite band.”

  
Lucy blushed and watched the large man make his way back to the table._ ‘Gajeel still looks scary to me… but maybe he really isn’t that bad of a guy_.’ She thought to herself.

  
“Move over, ice breath! And make room for Levy too!” Gajeel demanded towards Gray as he climbed into the booth. Lucy went over to the table and climbed in herself. She sat next to Loke, but preferred to sit next to Gray who was in the middle. Loke leaned in and whispered. “Sorry I didn’t tell you earlier… but I told you we’d meet again.”

  
“I feel like such an idiot for talking your ear off about, well, about you guys! Why didn’t you stop me? I feel so stupid.” She looked down at her hands as Loke laughed.

  
“It's ok, Lucy. I like to hear what our fans think about us every now and again.” He responded happily.

  
“Hey, can I ask you a question?” She asked as she looked into his olive-green eyes. The orange-haired man simply smiled at her and nodded.

  
“Why do you change your image on stage? With the black hair tied up in the back, the eyeliner and the dark, raggedy clothes… just doesn’t seem right.”

  
He sighs softly, “Well.. our business manager said it would be better for business if I changed my look… said it would help with the image of the band as a whole.”

  
Gajeel cut in suddenly. “She’s right ya know. You can’t have ol’ Fullbuster and me here with darker hair playing on the same stage with a carrot top. It’ll just look stupid.”

  
Lucy looked back at Loke. “You shouldn’t be afraid to be yourself on stage. I’m sure people would love to see the real Loke when you perform.” She smiled sweetly at him as she finished her heartfelt comment. He was at a loss for words, surprised by what she said. No one has ever said that they prefer his own look over the one he was supposed to have on stage. His heart began to beat a little harder in his chest. He looked away from her, lost in his thoughts. Lucy turned her attention to Gray who now sat in the middle half naked. Her cheeks turning bright red.

  
“Um, excuse me, Gray?” The dark-blue haired guitarist turned his head towards her. Lucy proceeded with her question. “Why don’t you have a shirt on right now?” He looked down at himself and yelled while the large brute of a man sat beside him and laughed loudly. Levy brought over the rest of the food and squeezed in next to Gajeel who put an arm on the back of the seat behind her. Pantherlily flew into Levys’ lap and she instantly put and arm around him. The six of them laughed and talked the whole time they ate dinner, enjoying the relaxed atmosphere. Lucy continued to ask all of them all sorts of questions, still quite excited that her favorite band was sitting in the same room as her.

  
“So, let me get this straight, Gajeel you use iron magic, Gray is an ice mage, and Loke, you use a… Regulus magic? That sounds so cool.” Chocolate brown eyes looked at the man sitting next to her with admiration.

  
Loke smiled as he brought a glass up to his lips, his words leaving him before he took a sip of his drink. “It is a very rare magic.”

  
“I myself am a Celestial wizard.” She said proudly. The orange-haired man spit some of his sip back into his glass, setting the drink back down on the table. He was taken aback and shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable now. “What’s is it? Did I say something wrong?”

  
The ice mage was now fully naked as he sat in the middle of the booth. “He’s just had a bad history with celestial wizards.” He put his hand up to his mouth and whispered. “His ex is one!”

  
“WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!” Lucy yelled as her cheeks turned a deep red color. Gajeel couldn’t stop the booming laugh that left his throat. Gray just sat there in disbelief that he had stripped down to nothing. Even though it was completely weird, Lucy didn’t seem to mind the fact that a famous person who she had a major crush on, was completely naked in her dining room.

* * *

It was late into the night before Gray and Loke decided it was time to go. Gajeel picked Levy up and threw her over his shoulder with ease. “You guys go on ahead. I’m spending the night with Levy and Lily.” The large man headed down the hallway and opened the door to Levy’s room, closing it behind him and the exceed. Lucy raised her brows at Gajeels’ bluntness and shook her head as she stood. She walked Loke and Gray to the door to say goodbye.

  
“I still can’t believe that I finally got to meet you guys. It still feels like a dream.” The blonde said as she opened the door.

  
“Yeah I had a pretty good time. We should all get together tomorrow. I don’t think we have much on the schedule so just have Levy give Gajeel a call.” Gray said as he walked out the door, his hand waving goodbye to the girl as he passed. Lucy’s heart skipped a beat when he said that. Loke was about half way out the door without saying anything when Lucy grabbed his arm lightly.

  
“Hey Loke…” Lucy said softly.

  
“Yeah?” He stood there uncomfortably.

  
“I noticed you were a little distant after I told you I was a celestial wizard. And Gray said you’ve had a bad experience with wizards who use celestial magic, but I just wanted to let you know, that I still hope we can be friends. I would really like that.” She smiled at him sweetly, her cheeks blushing slightly.

His eyes widened slightly at her words. _‘She still wants to be my friend… after I avoided talking to her for the rest of the night? Maybe she is different from the rest of them….’ _Relief came over the man standing in the doorway. “Lucy, thank you. I’d really like that.” He smiled back at her and waved goodbye.

The golden-haired girl shut the door and locked it. She made her way down the hallway to her room when she heard giggling coming from the room across from her own. She could hear Levy telling Gajeel to stop along with “no’s.” Lucy’s mind started to fill with thoughts she really didn’t want to think about. She rushed inside of her room and shut the door behind her. The celestial wizard let out a sigh of relief, thanking herself for getting into her room before anything else could be heard.

  
Lucy walked over to her suitcase and pulled out some pajamas, slipping into them quickly. Chocolate brown eyes looked at the rest of the clothes and items in her suitcase. The girl shook her head and waved her hand at everything inside, zipping it back up and setting it on the ground off to the side. _‘I’ll just unpack that thing tomorrow_.' Lucy crawled into bed and under the covers. Her eyes were quick to become heavy and closed softly, letting sleep take over. Tomorrow is a new day, and she surely will be determined to find a job first thing in the morning.

* * *

“Gajeel! Stop!! Lucy hasn’t gone to bed yet!” Levy said as she nudged Gajeel with her elbow who proceeded to trail tender kisses down her arm, sending shivers down her spine. “And what about Lily?! He’s in here too you know!”

  
Crimson orbs looked to Pantherlily who was curled up in a ball on the window ledge. “He’s already completely passed out.” The large man pulled his girlfriend in closer to his body. “Come on Levy! I haven’t seen you in a whole week! I gotta catch up on all the time I missed out on.” His hand traveled down to the hem of her dress, pulling it up her thighs slowly. Levy pulled the hem back down as her cheeks grew hot.

  
“No Gajeel! We can’t!” She said in protest. The dark-haired man smirked at her and kissed her lips. The small girls’ cheeks burned as Gajeel took control over her body, just from a kiss. Levy’s hands moved up to his hair and gripped it lightly, all while his hand went back to pulling up her dress. Gajeel let go of the fabric as it reached the girls’ midriff, exposing her soft and delicate skin. The large man was first to break their kiss, his toothy grin forming across his lips.

  
“You’re so damn beautiful.” Gajeel repositioned his body over Levy’s, his head hovering over her stomach as his crimson gaze looked up to hazel. He watched her chest rise and fall in anticipation. Crimson orbs moved back down to the soft, exposed stomach before him. The dark-haired man lowered his head and kissed Levy lightly. He could hear a soft sigh leave her throat. His large hands ran over either side of her thighs as he trailed kisses up from her belly button to where he stopped the dress on her body. After his finally kiss reached the fabric, Gajeel say up and grabbed the cute dress his girlfriend had on and tore it in half.

The blue-haired girl gasped and covered herself with her arms. “Gajeel! That was one of my favorite dresses! And I told you we can’t!” She hissed at him.

  
The large man didn’t seem to care what she had to say as he crawled on top of her, taking her wrists in his hands. Levy couldn’t help the giggle that left her throat as he pinned them above her head. “But I enjoy seeing you like this, Lev. Besides, I can just buy you a new dress, remember?” The dragon slayer kept one hand on her wrists and moved the other back to her thigh. Gajeel leaned in and kissed her neck lightly, causing the girl beneath him to tilt her head back slightly, allowing him easier access to her neck. He smirked against her as he nipped lightly at her soft and warming skin. Levy gasped and let his name escape her lips softly.

  
He loved the way she said his name. Ever since he met her, Gajeel didn’t want anyone else beneath him, only her. He licked the spot he nipped at, his tongue trailing up all the way to her lips. Large hands pulled her body up to his as he kissed her once more. Her body quickly reacted to his; he could tell she wanted this just as badly. Gajeel broke the kiss once more, growling her name through his fangs as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Levy smiled at her boyfriend, loving the smirk directed back at her. “I’ve missed you so much, Shrimp. Even though it’s only been a week, it felt like forever for me. So tonight, I’m gonna remind you how good it feels to be with the greatest drummer that ever lived.” Gajeel leaned in and whispered into her ear. “I want you to say my name over and over again.”

  
Levy turned her head off to the side, avoiding his lustful gaze. “Gajeel, please stop talking like that… I get so embarrassed when you do.”

  
The tanned man let out a chuckle. “Why are you embarrassed? This isn’t our first time and you just look so perfect right now. I’ve missed you and every inch of your body.”

  
Levy turned her head back to face the man that held her in place, her lips curling into a smile. She looked into those crimson red eyes of his, seeing that he cared for her deeply. She had missed his touch as well. “Gajeel.” She said softly as he leaned down and kissed her, his body pressing against hers. Levy moaned softly into his kiss; her legs wrapped tighter around his at the feel of his manhood pressing against her center. The blue-haired girl broke their kiss for a split second, her words slipping softly. “I missed you too.”


	3. Interruption

Lucy woke up the next morning with the sun shining through her window. She sat up and stretched, her mouth opening as a yawn escaped her. She rubbed an eye and pulled the covers off from her body; chocolate brown eyes glancing over at the clock on her night stand. The time read 10:30am. _‘Man…I didn’t think I was going to sleep in this late._’ The girl thought to herself as she shifted herself to the edge of her bed, stretching once more. She decided to make some breakfast so that she could get used to where everything was in the kitchen. The blonde went to her bedroom door and opened it, not entirely prepared for what was about to happen next.

  
Lucys’ body went from sleepy and relaxed to completely frozen in place. Her entire face turned red in a split second as she saw Gajeel across the hall from her, standing in the doorway as he was walking out of Levy’s room. He had just gotten out of the shower just minutes ago and only had a towel over his wild black hair. There was still water dripping down his built body from the lack of drying off. Lucy’s eyes couldn’t help but wander. Brown eyes quickly came back up after her mind snapped back into reality, realizing this man had nothing covering up his lower half. Gajeel stood there unnerved, smirking at her. The large man crossed his arms across his chest as he leaned to one side of the doorframe. “Like what you see, Blondie?”

  
Lucy screamed and spun around quickly, closing her door quickly in the process. She could hear him laughing as he walked down the hallway. The blonde-haired girl waited a few minutes and reopened her door. Chocolate brown eyes peaked around the corner, praying the coast was clear. With no naked Gajeel in sight, the girl ran straight into Levy’s room. Levy sleeping soundly under the covers until her new roommate jumped into the bed suddenly with her. The short girl jumped at the abrupt shift of weight on the one side. Her hazel eyes rounded as she looked to see who had jumped into bed with her. “Lucy? What’s wrong? Where’s Gajeel?” Knowing it was just her friend, the short girl brought a hand to her mouth, scanning the room as she yawned.

  
Lucy grabbed her friend by the shoulders. “Levy! Your boyfriend just came out of here completely NAKED! What the hell?!”

  
It took Levy a minute to process what Lucy had just said. She gasped and was about to throw off the covers when she remembered exactly what she had done the night before. “Um, Lucy? Can you turn around for a minute? I need to put some clothes on myself.” She said blushing slightly.

  
Lucys’ cheeks flushed slightly as she turned around to give her friend some privacy. “So why was he walking around naked like that?!” Lucy asked.

  
Levy pulled one of Gajeels' shirts over her head, it was so big that it came down all the way to her thighs. She walked around the bed and made her way to the door. “Well he’s not used to having other people living here, so, old habit I guess?” Levy headed out of the room with haste to find the large man, her voice raising as she found Gajeel and gave him a lecture about his habit, demanding he go put on some clothes. The dark-haired man grumbled but didn’t protest. Lucy decided it would be a good idea to get out of the room before he reached it.

  
The blonde-haired girl set down a plate of waffles onto the table and poured syrup on top of them. She sat there in silence as the other two ate their breakfast across from her, the awkwardness of what happened earlier that morning still fresh in her mind. Levy could see this written all over her friend. She nudged Gajeel in the side, nodding towards Lucy. The man groans and spoke with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice. “Hey fangirl… I’m sorry about this morning. Promise it won’t happen again.”

  
All Lucy could do was nod in response. She really didn’t know what to say to that, and to be honest… it didn’t sound entirely sincere. Pantherlily flew over to the table and sat down with a kiwi in his hands. “Are you going to the library again today Levy?” He asked before taking a bite of fruit. Levy brought a hand to the cats’ head, petting him gently.

  
“Yeah, I have to go for a few hours, but I’ll be back in time to make dinner.” She said with a smile. Gajeel leaned back in his seat, taking a bite of iron that was in the shape of a piece of bread. His free arm moved to the top of Levys’ head. Her face pouting in frustration as she looked over to Lucy, her expression saying: “Do you see what I have to deal with?”

  
“Come on bookworm! Why can’t you take the day off and help out your friend?” Gajeel said as he took another bite of his iron toast, his crimson orbs looking down at her as he smirked.

  
Lucy responded for Levy. “I’ll be fine. I need to get used to the town and shops around here. If I get lost, I have my phone on me so I can just call Levy if need be.”

  
“Phone or not, this little Shrimp here will probably get so caught up in those library books, she wouldn’t even realize her phone would be going off!” He said as he patted her head lightly.  
“Shut up Gajeel!” Levy said in frustration. He laughed as he took his arm back.

  
Lucy finished up her breakfast and cleaned her plate a few minutes later. She picked up her bag and attached her celestial keys to her belt. The blonde girl said her goodbyes to everyone and headed out the door. She walked out of the building and looked over to the garden. Chocolate brown eyes saw an older man and a young woman with long white hair standing side by side in front of one of the rose bushes in the garden. Lucy smiled and decided to go see if they knew who the owner of the building was. ‘Maybe they can help me find a job around here!’ She made her way over to the garden to greet them. “Hello!” Lucy said sweetly.

  
The young woman with white hair looked up from the rose bush she was tending to. She smiles up at Lucy. Her hair was long and pretty with a small pony tail put up in the front of her hair to hold up her short bangs. She wore a red dress with pink frilly trim all around it with pink bows sown into the dress all around it. Finishing off her look, the girl wore a flower bracelet and very cute sandals to match everything else. Lucy glanced over to the older man. He was small, but he had a smile on his old face. His hair stood out from the sides, as was just as white as the girls’ hair standing beside him. He carried with him a small staff with a circular end to it, most likely used as a walking stick, Lucy thought.

  
“Hello there!” The woman said. The old man just made a grunt noise before turning back to the small patch of flowers buried into the ground. “Are you the new tenant living with Levy?” She asked.  
Lucy was shocked that this woman knew Lucy was new and that she was staying with Levy. “Yeah, how did you know?”

  
“Oh, well, the Master here owns this building and he told me so! I’m Mirajane Strauss. But you can just call me Mira. And this is Makarov. You can call him Master or Gramps if you like.” She put a hand to the side of her mouth and whispered. “He doesn’t like to be called Sir!”

  
‘So, he’s the one who owns the place… somehow I expected someone… different.’ Lucy thought to herself. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Lucy Heartfilia. I was wondering if either of you knew if any place was hiring in town. I really wanted to find a job so I can help Levy out.”

  
Makarov grunted again but continued to say nothing. Mira smiled at her. “Well I would say you can check the board in the lobby of the building. Businesses are always posting up flyers for new workers. Some jobs only need you for part time or for just a few days at a time. There rarely are any full-time positions open, but you might just get lucky one day!”

  
“Thanks! I’ll go check it out now!” Lucy waved goodbye and walked back into the apartment building. The white-haired maiden looked back to the Master and let out a sigh. “Oh, she is so cute! I wonder if she is seeing anyone! I bet I could hook her up with someone!”

  
The old man sighed and looked at Mira. “When will you stop playing match maker Mira and find yourself your own boyfriend?”

  
Mira looked at him with a smile for a minute before turning around quickly and cried into her hands. “Ah! Mira, no! Don’t cry! I didn’t mean it like that!” He said as he frantically waved his hand to the young girl.

* * *

Lucy was stood before a large, overfilled board of flyers. She looked at so many job postings it was making her head spin. Finally, her eyes stumbled upon a piece of paper that said they were looking for a waitress that had to be able to work any day of the week. She picked it off from the board and sprinted to the door. The blonde-haired girl flung the door open only to run right into another body, knocking both of them to the ground. Papers went all over the floor along with her flyer. She rubbed her forehead as it throbbed lightly in pain. “Ow, ow, ow!” Brown eyes looked up to see Loke rubbing his head as well. “Oh my god! I am so sorry!!” She said as she frantically began to pick up the pieces of paper scattered around them.

  
Loke just laughed at her. “Who knew you could knock me off my feet?” Lucy blushed slightly but ignored the comment. She looked at the pieces of paper she had just picked up. “Is this a new song?” She handed over her gathered pieces and looked at him as they both stood. Loke took the pieces of paper from her and handed her the flyer she dropped.

  
“Yes, well… the lyrics at least. I was dropping these off to Gajeel so he can take a look at them with Gray.” He replied as Lucy thanked him as she took back her possible job posting.

  
They both stood there for a minute longer before Lucy finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence between them both. “Well, I better get going! This job isn’t going to just jump in my lap! I’ll see you around?” She stepped aside and headed out the door. Loke smiled to himself and adjusted his glasses before walking into the building.

* * *

Levy was washing dishes when Gajeel came up from behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. She smiled at him as she spoke. “If you’re going to do that, you might as well pick up a towel and help me dry these dishes Gajeel.” The dark-haired man groaned and put his forehead on Levys’ shoulder. Pantherlily flew over with a towel and placed it onto Gajeels’ head. “Look Lily got a towel for you! He’s so sweet!” She said as she kissed the exceed on the head.

  
“How come he gets a kiss for helping and I don’t?” Gajeel said with a pouty tone. Levy grinned to herself and turned around in his arms. She stood up a bit on her tippy toes and wrapped her own arms around his neck.

  
“That’s because he has been helping me where as you…” She paused as she leaned up to brush her soft lips against his. “You have just been distracting me.” Gajeel smiled widely and pulled her up against his body.

  
“I know for a fact you thoroughly enjoy my distractions, Shrimp.” He picked her up and set her on the counter, wrapping her legs around his waist.

  
“Please don’t tell me you two are about to do that out here. It’s bad enough you two do it while I’m in the same room. You’re both lucky I’ve learned to tone it out and fall asleep quickly!” Pantherlily said with his paws crossed across his chest.

  
Levy giggled as her cheeks blushed out of embarrassment. Her hazel eyes looked over to the little cat. “Sorry Lily! I’ll make it up to you by getting some more kiwis after work, ok?” The black cat just smiled and nodded. He decided to leave the two alone and flew off into the bedroom down the hall.

  
Gajeel turned his attention back to his girlfriend on the counter. His finger moved to Levys’ chin, tilting her face up towards his own. “Now then, where were we?” His wicked smile formed once more as his lips brushed over hers when the door began to buzz. Gajeel growled at the sudden interruption. “I guess I’ll get that.” Leaving her arms, he stormed over to the door. ‘_This had better be good…_’ He thought to himself.


	4. Fired Up

Gajeel swung the door open to see Loke standing before him. The orange-haired bandmate held out the papers to him. Gajeel stuck out his bottom lip, his teeth biting down on it with annoyance written all over his expression. The taller man snatched the papers and leaned in close to Loke who didn’t budge. “Look here, carrot top! Next time you’re gonna drop off the lyrics to me, let me know a day in advanced so I don’t get interrupted in the middle of my time with Levy!”

  
Loke smirked at him. “I told you twice yesterday that I was going to drop them off. That in turn would make it your fault because you couldn’t remember. And maybe you should save your naughty time with Levy for when we actually have some time off.” He turned on his heel and walked away. Gajeel glared at Loke, muttering some curse words his way before slamming the door behind him. He made his way to a seat on the couch and looked over the new song in his hands. Levy looked through the window in the kitchen and saw him sitting on the couch with his back towards her. She giggled and tip toed up to the couch.

  
“Don’t do it Lev.” Gajeel said as he flipped through the pages. Levy couldn’t help herself. She took hold of his headband wrapped around his head and pulled it down over his eyes. She laughed as he growled at her in anger. “THAT’S IT!” He yelled. Still blind folded, the dark-haired man reached up behind him and took hold of Levys’ arm, pulling over of the top of the couch and into his lap. She gasped but let her soft giggles escape her as he pulled his headband down and smirked. Gajeel held her small frame in his arms and repositioned her so that she was under his towering body on the couch. Her hands were covering her smile as her cheeks reddened. The tall man brushed her bangs out of her face and leaned in close. “You are a bad distraction, but you’re just too cute to stay mad at.”

  
Levy smiled at the man above her. She reached up and gripped the fabric that hung from his neck now. “Maybe you should teach me a lesson.”

  
A low growl left the iron dragon slayers throat. _‘Does she really know what she’s doing to me right now?!’_ He thought as he looked over his woman under him. Lust was in his eyes as well as hers. He loved her so much. Everything about her intrigued him. She was smart, her amazing magic allowed her to rewrite runes, or even write out words and make them appear out of thin air. Not to mention she was tiny and slender. Which he absolutely loved in a woman. Now he has one. The only one. He never wanted to let this little bookworm go. And who knew she had such a mischievous side to her? Must be from all those adult books she reads in her spare time. His thoughts were cut off when he felt a small tongue brush over his neck. His hands gripped the couch tightly. ‘_Damn it she does know what she’s doing to me!!_’ Gajeel showed off his toothy grin as his crimson orbs stared into lustful hazel. “You are definitely going to be punished Shrimp!” He said as he took her lips with his.

* * *

Lucy was held the flyer up in front of her, reading the address as she walks the busy streets. “Hm, it’s a restaurant called…Fired Up? That’s such a weird name for a restaurant. Oh well. A job is a job.” As the blonde-haired girl turned the corner leading into a large plaza, her eyes widened at the unmissable sign smack dab in the middle of all the shops. It was a giant sign with a burger and fries with flames around it sat on top of the building, the words ‘Fired Up’ just above the restaurant doors. Lucy gasped excitedly as she ran to the door and swung it open. It was packed, full of regular towns’ people and wizards alike. She looked around and saw a man waiting tables. He wore a simple waiter’s suit, all black with a white undershirt. He had pink hair that was spiked out in every direction. He had a large scarf that looked like scales were designed on it. Lucy made her way over to him. “Hey there! I’m Lucy. I’m here to apply for the job posted for this restaurant. Do you know where I can find the owner?”

  
The man smiled at her as his eyes widen. His smile was enough to melt your heart at a mere glance. What was it about that smile that made her feel happy all of a sudden? “Well you’ve come to the right place! Come on!” He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the back.

  
“H-Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!” She said as he dragged her into an empty office.

  
He turned and smiled widely. “You said you wanted to work here right? So, I’m finding you a uniform!”

  
Brown eyes stared at the pink-haired man blankly. “But, what about the interview?”

  
“Don’t need one! You’re perfect! I can tell! Hey! Happy!! Where are the spare uniforms?!” He looked through the desk drawers, throwing papers and other office supplies around the room.

  
“You don’t even know my name! How do you know that I’m perfect for the job? I haven’t even told you my work history, where I’m from, my skills-- I don’t even know how much this job pays! What are the hours? Do I get holidays off? Also, if I am going to work here, I’m going to need a day off at the end of the year.”

  
The man stopped and stared at her while she spoke. After she was finished, he stood there staring at her. “You talk a lot.”

  
Lucy sighed and started to turn around. “Maybe this just isn’t the job for me. Sorry to waste your time.”

  
“Hey! Wait!” The man ran back over and grabbed her arm causing the golden-haired girl to turn and face his smiling face once more. “I’m Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. And I own this restaurant with my best friend Happy! And I say that you’re perfect ‘caz I can just tell.”

  
Lucy smiled back, unable to help herself when she looked at his infectious smile. “Well, Natsu. Thank you. And my name’s Lucy Heartfilia. It’s nice to meet you.”

  
“Natsu! I found the extra uniforms!” A blue cat flew into the room and was carrying a red uniform for girls. He handed it to Natsu.

  
“Thanks, little buddy! You’re the best!” He said as he held it out to Lucy. “Here ya go Lucy! Welcome to Fired Up!” Lucy smiled widely and hugged the pink haired man in front of her, thanking him. “You can start tomorrow! Make sure you’re here around 11am to help set up the place! We’ll go over the other non important stuff later! For now, this little guy and I have to get back to work, isn’t that right Happy?!”

  
The blue cat jumped up into the air. “Aye Sir!”

* * *

Lucy left the restaurant with a smile on her face. She put her new uniform in her bag and decided to check out the rest of the plaza. There was a pet shop, another grocery store, and a large club. On the other side was a library with a bell tower, a laundry mat, and a coffee shop. Lucy walked into the pet store to see if she could find something for Pantherlily. The place was called Nab’s Pet Store. It was a cute little shop, full of all kinds of animals. The man behind the counter was very large. Perhaps even bigger than Gajeel. He had white hair that was spiked up in the back. He wore a dark t-shirt and a navy blue jacket that went all the way down to his knees. His right eye had a small scar running down his cheek.

  
He was talking to the store manager, telling him that parakeets were “Manly.” The store owner had short black hair that was almost in a bowl cut shape. He had a brown vest on and what seemed to be a fur skirt covering dark shorts. He wore shoes with laces that went up his legs. Once the two men saw Lucy walk through the door, they both turned to her and waved hello. Lucy waved back.

  
“Is there anything we can help you find?” The white-haired man said in a deep voice.

  
“I’m actually looking for the cat toys. I’m new here so I have no clue where anything is.” Lucy said while rubbing the back of her head. The man behind the counter walked around and directed her to the cat aisle. She thanked him and he went back to arguing with the manager. Lucy looked over all the toys and treats, wondering what Pantherlily would like.

  
“Hey, Lucy! What are you doing here?” A deep, cool voice called from the front of the aisle. Her heart skipped a beat, she felt her cheeks redden and become warm. She turned and saw Gray walking up to her. “What’s up?”

  
“Oh, um, I’m just…” She started to say. ‘Get a hold of yourself Lucy! Be brave and just talk to him!!’ The blonde let out a small cough as she shook her head from her thoughts. “I’m looking for a gift for Pantherlily. I might as well get to know him since I’m going to be staying with him and Levy now. I’m just having a bit of trouble deciding what he would like.”

  
Gray smiled at her, sending a chill down her spine. “How ‘bout this.” He grabbed a cat toy that looked like a little teddy bear. The label said it had cat nip in the middle of the toy. “I’m sure he’d like this.”

  
Lucy blushed as her hand brushed over his as she took the toy from his hands. “Thanks Gray.” She turned to make her way back to the front counter to go check out when he put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him, a questioning look on her face.

  
“Say, the guys and I are supposed to go to this bar tonight. You and Levy should join us. It’ll be fun.” Gray said with a half-smirk.

  
‘_Oh my god… did he just… ask me out on a date?! Or are we just going as friends?! What am I going to wear? Should I get my hair done? I don’t know if I’m really ready for this. Gray Fullbuster is asking me to go to a bar with him tonight! But we won’t be alone, so maybe it’ll be fine!_’ Her thoughts caused her face to get redder. “That sounds like fun! We’ll be there!”

  
Gray smiled and handed her a flyer. “This will get you into the VIP section. See ya later.” He waved a hand goodbye as she stood there stunned. After he was out of sight, Lucy jumped up and down.

  
“Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!! I’m so excited!! Gray Fullbuster just asked me out!!” The two men who were working in the store watched her questionably. She stopped in her place once she realized they were watching her. She went over to the counter to check out, looking around the store, feeling completely embarrassed. The white haired man told her the total. She handed him her card and looked at his name tag. “Elfman Strauss?”

  
He looked at her as he handed back the card. “Do I know you?” He asked with a raised brow.

  
Lucy shook her head. “Sorry, I was reading your name tag. You wouldn’t happen to be related to a Mirajane Strauss, would you?”

  
Elfman smiled and raised his arm and pointed to himself with his thumb. “That just happens to be my big sister!”

  
“I just met her this morning. She helped me look for a job. Can you just thank her for me next time you see her?” Elfman nodded to her and handed her a plastic bag with the cat toy in it.  
Lucy skipped out of the store and headed back to the apartment. The blonde-haired girl walked past some clothing stores and looked through the windows as she passed by. She stopped in front of a store, eyeing a beautiful red dress. ‘_That dress looks perfect for tonight!’_ Lucy thought as she raced into the store to try it on. She went straight for the changing room, the dress in her arms. She slipped on the strapless, skin tight dress that definitely showed off her figure.

  
The length wasn’t too short for her to feel uncomfortable, but it wasn’t too long so she could still show off her legs. ‘_It’s perfect! There’s no way he could resist me in this!’_ The blonde put her normal clothes back on and searched for matching shoes. She found black heels and a necklace to match her outfit for the night. She paid for everything and walked out with a giggle. “Tonight, is going to be the best night ever!”

* * *

Lucy unlocked the door to her apartment her chocolate brown eyes landing on Pantherlily and Levy sitting at the dining room table. Levy had her nose in a book and Lily was working on a puzzle. “Hey guys! How’s it going?”

  
Levy mumbled something as Lily looked up to the new roommate entering the apartment. “We’re doing fine, Lucy. Levy is trying to finish her new book before she starts on dinner.”

  
Lucy rummaged through her bags and took out the cat toy. The dark exceed immediately perked his eyes and ears up towards Lucy. He flew over to her quickly. “I got you this toy when I was out and about. I hope you like it Lily.” He took it from her and looked at her with wide and happy eyes, full of tears. He gave Lucy a tight hug before flying down to the couch. He rubbed the small teddy bear all over himself, the cat nip working almost immediately on him. He began to purr as he started rolling around on the couch like he was in heaven.

  
Lucy laughed at the sight before turning her attention back to Levy. “Hey, want to come with me tonight to this bar?” She asked as she held the flyer over Levy’s book, dangling the piece of paper in front of the smaller girls’ face. The blue-haired girl looked at it for a minute then shifted her gaze up to her friend. “Oh, Lucy, when did you get back? And I already had planned on going to that. Gajeel told me I had to go as punishment. He even bought me a new outfit to wear.”

  
Lucy sighed, expecting more excitement from her friend about having a fun night out. She made her way back to her bags, picking them up and headed down the hallway to her room. She called back to her friend still sitting at the table. “Well, I can start making dinner while you finish that book. I want to make sure I’ve got time to get ready.” Levy just mumbled her reply and continued reading her book.


	5. The Purple Flame Lounge

Both girls were in Levy’s room getting ready for the party at the bar. Lucy was growing nervous while Levy acted like it was just another night like any other. The blonde was in her red dress and was trying to figure out what to do with her hair while Levy was ready to go in a short time. She had on a skintight dark purple dress, with her hair pinned back in a ponytail and had high heels on to match her outfit. Separated sleeves showed off her pale shoulders as the fabric went down all the way to her hands; her fingers sticking out of the ends.

Lucy sat in the chair in front of a mirror, her hands lifting up her golden locks on either side of her head. “I just don’t know what I’m going to do about my hair.” She said to herself in a pout as she dropped her hands down at her sides. Brown eyes rounded as she had completely forgotten about a celestial spirit that could help her out. The blonde-haired girl rushed back to her room to grab one of her golden gate keys. She grinned as her eyes looked at the golden key in her hand. “Open! Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!” She thrusted her hand forward; her golden key in hand. A brilliant glow appeared in the room in front of the celestial wizard.

The spirit Cancer materialized in the middle of the room, his arms crossed over the front of his body as his hands opened and closed his scissors in its hands. “You summoned me, baby?”

Lucy brought closed fists up in front of her body. “Yes! I need you to style my hair for me.” She winked at her celestial spirit and gave him a thumbs up. “If anyone can figure out a good look for me, it’s you, Cancer!”

The spirit waited for Lucy to take a seat in a chair before he started to work. “You got it, baby!” His hands moved swiftly as the spirit styled the blondes hair with ease. Pinning her hair up in a ponytail in the back, he curled the golden strands, to give the whole look a bit of a bounce in the back. He left her long bangs hang down on either side of her face, shaping it nicely.

“Wow…” Lucy said as she turned her head from side to side, admiring the celestial spirits work. “This looks awesome! Thanks Cancer!”

“Anytime, baby!” Cancer said just before he vanished into thin air, returning to the spirit world. The blonde bounced up from the chair and picked out a little red purse, throwing it over her shoulder. She looked to the doorway to her room where Levy stood now, her hands smoothing out the hem of her dress.

“You ready?” Lucy asked with a smile.

“Sure am! Let’s go get our guys!” The bluenette responded with a smile. Both of them made their way to the front door, ready for the night’s activities. “Bye Lily! Be good while we’re gone!” Levy said to the little black cat on the couch who seemed to still be completely high off of the cat nip. The exceed hung half way off the couch, still rubbing himself all over the seat.

* * *

The girls got out of their cab after a short ride and stood in front of the bar, their eyes landing on large neon purple letters with purple flames shooting upward from the bottom of the sign. It was called The Purple Flame Lounge. Levy and Lucy walked up to the bouncer and showed him the flyer that Gray had given the blonde-haired girl. He scanned over the piece of paper and nodded as he unhooked the violet velvet rope and let them pass. The people waiting in line on the other side groaned and complained that they were still standing outside. Once inside, the girls immediately looked around for the VIP section, eager to meet up with the guys. It didn’t take long to figure out where the three men were sitting out as a booming laugh coming from the corner of the building filled their ears. Gajeel, Gray, and Loke were sitting around a table in a light purple booth, surrounded by girls in their arms. Lucy and Levy grinned as they walked up to the VIP section and put their hands on their hips. The men circling around the booth looked up at the dressed-up women in front of them, their jaws dropped at the sight.

“So, are you going to let us in or just sit there and stare at us?” Levy asked with a bit of attitude in her voice. Gajeel motioned for the girls to leave his side so Levy could join him instead. Gray let the girls surrounding him leave as well, his dark eyes scanning over the skin tight dress Lucy wore as she slid into the booth. Loke was the only one who kept his fans by his side. Levy sat in Gajeels’ lap as Lucy sat next to Gray. She noticed Gray was wearing his white and blue jacket with a dark shirt and pants to match. Loke was wearing his suit with his black wig covering up his natural colored hair, but was lacking his blue-tinted glasses. And then there was Gajeel. Decked out from head to toe in black. The large man had on a dark bandana to hold back some of his wild black mane, along with a dark suit of his own with only a red piece of fabric sticking out of his breast pocket of the suit. Lucy didn’t think anyone could wear as much black as he did and still look good.

“I gotta say, you ladies look very sexy tonight.” Gray said as he put an arm around Lucys’ shoulders. Loke watched him carefully. His olive-green eyes noticed Lucy blush as soon as Grays’ arm touched her, causing his stomach to turn as the hint of jealously grew in his eyes. He turned his head away to hide his envy.

After a minute, Loke half chuckled before he spoke nonchalantly. “Yeah, I guess you can say they do look pretty good, but these ladies right here on the other hand…” The singer started to said as he pulled the two girls beside him closer to his body. “These girls are a bit more pleasurable for the eyes.”

Lucy looked over to Loke and scoffed while Gajeel let out a disbelieving laugh. “Are you kidding me!? Look at these two! They went all out tonight!”

Levy brought up a slender finger to her boyfriend’s chest and moved it in small circles over his suit as she smiled. “Say, want to go dance with me Gajeel? It’ll be fun.”

The large man scowled as he turned his gaze away from Levy. “You know I don’t dance! So, don’t bother askin’ me again!”

Levy stuck out her bottom lip in a pout as she crossed her arms over her chest with Gajeels’ response to her request. Hazel eyes glanced over at Lucy, the gears in her mind turning after a minute, forming an idea in her head. Levy stood up quickly and grabbed Lucys’ arm, pulling her down the stairs to the dance floor in the middle of the bar.

Confused to what was going on, Lucy leaned in close to talk to her friend over the loud music pounding all around them. “Levy, what are you doing?”

Levy leaned in close to Lucy a smirk coming over her lips. “Just follow my lead.” She started dancing in front of Lucy, her arms moving up her own body slowly and all the way through her blue hair. Lucy started dancing the same way, hoping that Gray would notice her as well. Hazel glanced over towards the VIP section, noticing Gajeel glancing over every now and again but it wasn’t enough. _‘Time for plan B’_ She thought, determined to make her boyfriend regret not joining her on the dance floor. Levy took hold of Lucys’ hips and pulled the blonde into her own small body. Lucy gasped and blushed bright red at the sudden boldness from her friend. The bluenette started running her hands all over Lucys’ body, her small frame grinding slightly against the blonde.

Lucy was growing nervous as her confusion rose further. “L-Levy! What the hell are you—“

Hazel eyes matched with chocolate brown ones. Levy continued to grin as she spoke. “Just do what I do Lucy! Trust me, this will get their attention for sure. Besides, it’s not like we haven’t done this before. Remember that one time in college?” Lucy blushed more as she remembered one unforgettable night in college. They were both drunk and were dared to dance just like this from a small group of snobby girls in their dorms. The two friends did it just to get the group to leave them alone, but their drunken state caused them to go one step further during that time. Ever since, the two friends have tried to never bring up the subject due to sheer embarrassment.

Lucy glanced back at the three men at the table then back to Levy, nodding to her as she moved her hands to Levy’s hips. The blonde was determined to get a certain someone’s attention too, and if this is what she had to do, so be it. She began to sway her own form with the music as it played. Lucy turned Levy around and danced against her backside. The small bluenette ran her hands back up through her hair as she swayed with Lucys’ body, the smile on her lips never fading. While Levys’ arms moved up, the blonde-haired girl ran her hands over the front of her friends’ body, stopping at her hips only to grip them lightly as they danced together.

The three men sat there with their mouths agape, disbelief rushing over them all. “I can’t believe she would go this far to get my blood boiling! Damn that little bookworm!” Gajeel said as his teeth grinded together. His fists were clenched tightly as he sat in his seat, mesmerized by the two girls dancing together. “She thinks she can dance like that with Blondie and get me all worked up enough to join her down there!”

“Is it working?” Gray said as he swallowed the large lump in his throat as he felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek from his forehead.

All three pair of eyes watched as Lucy ran her hands up to Levy’s chest in disbelief. They sat there completely feeling uncomfortable at their table. Was this really happening right now?! They thought.

Gajeel couldn’t stand it anymore and stood quickly. “Yes, it’s working!” The large man jumped over the railing and stormed over to where Levy and Lucy were dancing. He grabbed Levy and pulled her away from Lucy quickly. The dark-haired man spoke through gritted teeth. “You know you’re gonna pay for this Shrimp.” Levy smiled as Gajeel turned her body around so that her back was against his chest. He gripped her waist and pulled her into his own body. She ran a hand up to his neck as the taller man leaned in, giving him a better access to her neck. Gajeel growled into her ear, his face nuzzling into her soft skin. “You’re so sexy in this outfit. I sure can pick them.”

Lucy quickly lost sight of Gajeel and Levy in the crowd as she continued to dance by herself. She ran her hands up the back of her neck and through her blond curls in her ponytail, hoping that Gray too would join the dance floor any second now.

Two large guys approached Lucy after watching her ever since she walked into the bar, both were clearly drunk. One of the brown-haired drunkards stepped in close to the girl, his dark eyes half lidded as he spoke. “Hey beautiful, care to dance with us?”

Lucy stopped dancing and looked them over, getting a creepy vibe from both men. She waved a hand dismissively. “No thanks. I’m here with friends.” The blonde-haired girl turned and started walking away from the drunks when one of the men grabbed her arm roughly.

“Hey!! We wanna dance from you! You danced with that blue haired chick, why can’t we get any huh?” The man pulled Lucy into his body, grabbing ahold of her other arm as he leaned in close, attempting to kiss her.

The drunk smelled of hard liquor, causing the blonde to wrinkle up her nose in disgust. She struggled to free a hand to help push herself off of the man. “Get off of me! Let me go you creep!” Lucy yelled.

“Regulus Punch!” A golden fist flashed past Lucy and into the drunken man’s face, sending him flying through the dancing crowd.

“Ice-make, Hammer!” A giant hammer made entirely out of ice formed out of thin air and crashed down on the other guy that was talking to Lucy a few feet away from where they stood. Everyone stopped dancing and stared at the new commotion. Loke and Gray stood in front of Lucy, ready to battle the two drunken men that laid on the ground before them. The owner of the bar came rushing over to investigate the issue.

“Hey what do you guys think you’re doing?!” A tall and thin man shouted as he looked from the men on the floor to the two standing in front of one girl.

“I’m sorry Macao, but a couple of your regular customers were harassing our guest.” Loke said as he straightened out his tie. “We were merely protecting her. We will take care of any damages we may have caused.”

Macao sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “Just pay for the damages and get out. I don’t want any more trouble for tonight.” Loke bowed his head to the owner and glanced over to Lucy to make sure she was ok. Gray had already gone to her side, his hand holding her arm gently.

“Are you alright Lucy?” He asked her as he brushed her bangs behind her ears.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you Gray.” Chocolate brown eyes looked into Grays’, her mind still trying to grasp what had just happened as her heart pounded hard in her chest at his soft touch and concern.

“Come on, let’s just get out of here. I’ll take you home.” The ice mage said as the blonde-haired nodded in response and let him lead her out of the bar. Loke clenched his fist as he watched Gray take Lucy away.

Gajeel made his way back over to Loke with his arm around Levys’ shoulders. “If everything is ok here, we’re heading back to the hotel, you coming?”

Loke shook his head. “Nah, I think I’m just gonna get a drink.” Gajeel shrugged his shoulders and left the bar with Levy. Loke went over to the bar and sat down on one of the stationary stools. He reached into the inside pocket of his suit and pulled out his check book so he could write a check to Macao for the damages that needed to be paid for. He sighed as he ripped out a single check and looked to the bartender behind the bar. The singer ordered a drink as he slid the check to the man serving him. The bartender set down a glass with some ice in the empty drink in front of the sad man. The man behind the bar watched Loke closely as he poured the liquor into the glass. Olive-green eyes were focused on the ice as it rose to the top of his drink. ‘_I’m so pathetic. I can’t even tell her how I really feel. Instead I have to act the jerk and push her away. Perhaps I still cannot get over Karen so easily.’_ Loke scoffed at himself and his current state as he brought the glass to his lips and threw his head back, letting the liquid run down the back of his throat. He set his empty drink down on the raised bar and gripped the glass tightly in his hand. The singer called the bartender back over to where he was and ordered another drink, his thoughts continuing to think about Lucy.


End file.
